This invention relates generally to securing apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for securing a flexible sheet to a frame.
In a typical waterbed, a fluid-filled bladder is supported on a pedestal and surrounded by a frame. A sheet of flexible fluid-impervious material is connected to the frame and lies across the pedestal under the bladder. The flexible sheet protects against leakage of fluid from the bladder. In the past, the connection of the sheet to the frame was accomplished by permanent fasteners, such as by stappling the sheet to the frame. This, of course, put holes in the flexible sheet and created points of weakness. Any stretching of the sheet, such as when a decorative cover is placed over the bladder and tucked between the bladder and frame, could cause a tear which would eminate from a hole. Further, as the cover is tucked in, the staples could cause personal injury. Recently some devices have been proposed for securing the flexible sheet to the frame through an intermediate member permanently fixed to the frame. However, the means by which the intermediate member is fixed to the frame may still cause personal injury, and such intermediate members have not proven effective in accomplishing the securing of the sheet to the frame when the sheet is stretched.